


"It's confidential, right?"

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is Married, Harry is divorcing zayn, Harry-centric, Innocent Niall, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan/Harry Styles-centric, Niall-centric, Past Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Receptionist niall, Solicitor louis, assistant liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: "It's confidential, right? Like, you can't tell anyone what I tell you?""Of course sir, confidential 100%" the Irish voice replies."I-I think. I- I want a divorce"OrHarry is divorcing zayn and niall is the sunshine receptionist that makes it a bit easierP.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So what are your thoughts to the plot??

Harry pov

"Hello, Payne & Tomlinson Solicitors, how can I help"

"Hi. I erm- i need help but erm- It's confidential, right? Like, you can't tell anyone- what I tell you?" I stutter

"Of course sir, confidential 100%" the Irish voice replies.

"I-I think. I- I want a divorce"

"Okay, how about we start with your name?" The soft voice asks. I can tell my own voice is shaking and the man on the other side is quite soothing.

"O-of course. Stupid harry." I mutter to myself, pulling my hair slightly.  
"Harry? It's okay. Take your time okay? I'm here to assist you in any way I can. I understand this is a difficult time and you must be nervous but there's no need to be. We're here to help you start a new life. The first day of a new you, okay?"

"O-Okay." I smile. I feel a lot better after the little pep talk.

"I'm Harry. Erm. Styles. I. I'm married and I want a divorce, but, I have a daughter and I dont want to loose her. Please don't let me loose her" I rush out, almost begging this stranger to help me keep her.

"Okay, harry. What I can do is book you an appointment with one of our family law solicitors who can talk you through your options. His name is Louis Tomlinson and he's the best we have here."

"Okay"

"So when would you like to come in. For legal reasons, so we can fill out a conflicts of interest and make sure we aren't acting for anyone else relating to this, I have to allow at least 48 hours."

"Okay, erm, Friday? I have a day off so any time I'm free all day"  
"Okay, is 10:30 okay?"  
"Yeah course" I smile, feeling relief I'm getting this done.

"Okay, can I take some details for the conflicts form?"  
"Sure ask away"  
"So, harry styles? Do you have a middle name?"  
"Edward"  
"Current address?"

"8 the lemon, Scarborough, SB23 9AJ  
"Spouses name?"  
"Zayn Malik" I stutter.  
"Is he at the same address?"  
"No, he's gone to stay with his mum. I don't. I don't know her address. Sorry."

"That's not a problem. The number you're calling from, is that the best one to contact you on?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is"

"And you mentioned a daughter?"

"Yeah. She's 4. We. We adopted and have full legal custardy over her, I know zayn will fight me for her but I can't loose her. If I loose everything else through this I don't care, bt I can't loose her."

"Okay, I'll make a note of everything we've discussed and put it on the note for the appointment Friday. What's your daughters name?"

"Passion. Passion Styles" I smile at my giggling girl.

"That's a beautiful name"  
"Thank you. I chose it"  
"It's lovely. So ill get that booked in for you harry and we'll sethe you friday"

"Thank you, bye" I smile.  
"Thank you very much, Bye"

 

"Grapes papa?"  
"Okay munchkin"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really exited with all the attention this is getting!
> 
> Any suggestions will be used as I'm making this up at I type
> 
> Also, prompts are open as always!!

Harry pov

"You know I'm meeting my solicitor today. Can you look after OUR daughter?"  
"Nope. Busy" Zayn replies as he sits on the sofa texting. His mum said he couldnt stay there so he came back.  
"Fine. Be an arse" I mutter.

"Bad word papa"  
"Sorry princess. Come on, let's get you ready then"  
"Nah. Wanna jama day"  
"Sorry darling but papa has to go out" I say, picking her up and taking her to get ready.

"Jeans?"  
"Joggers" she replies, kicking her legs as she sits on the bed.  
"Right. Here you go. Get ready and ill meet you downstairs."

"Are you and baba breaking up?" She asks in a small voice. I turn around and walk back from the door to the bed and kneel in front of her.

"Yes babe. We, we dont work anymore. We don't love each other any more. But, we both love you, lots and we want you to be happy. But us arguing all the time isnt good for you is it?"

"I don't like when baba shouts"  
"Me neither, so, we're not together anyomore, but we love you so much okay?" She nods "okay papa"

Once dressed, I just wear skinny jeans and my boots with a white v neck, I head down and clean up after breakfast.

Passion comes down in grey joggers and a white top that I didn't choose but it looks fine. She puts on some converse and we head off.

"Want a banana?"  
"Yeah please"

I take a banana and bottle of water. The we set off.  
...

Niall pov

I'm quite exited for harry to come in today. I've worked here nearly 2 years and love putting faces to names. They often look nothing like I imagined but that's the fun of it.

It's 10:20 now so I'm expecting him any time from now.

He arrives at 10:24. With a little girl perched on one hip. He's taller than I pictured. More muscles as well. The first thing I notice is the hair, chocolate coloured tied in a bun. Then it's the emerald eyes and chiseled jaw line.

Then it's the mile long legs.

"Hi, I'm erm. Harry. Styles"  
"Hi harry, ill pop you through into this other meeting room, would you like a tea or coffee?" I say, showing him into room 1.

"Coffee would be great. White 1 sugar please."  
"Tea, milk. And a sugar please mister" passion says as I sit her in one of the comfy chairs.  
"You don't have to make her one it's okay, I have water."

"I don't mind, do you want me to put some cols water in it?"  
"Please"

I let louis know they're here and head over to the drinks station. Once making the drinks, o make passions in a smaller cup and not as full, with some cold water as well, I take them in.

"thank you" Harry smiles.  
"Here you go darling" I smile, putting the cup near passion.  
"That's what papa calls me" she giggles.  
"Is it now?"  
"Yep. Papa and baba don't love each other no more. Bit love me."  
"I'm sure they love you lots" I agree.  
"Mister? What's your name?"  
"I'm niall, are you passion?"  
"That's a funny name-"  
"-Don't be rude" Harry chastises.

"It's okay" I smile at him "it's because I'm from Ireland. It's an Irish name"  
"Oh. Okay. Mister niall? Will you help me stay with papa. Baba shouts and we don't like that. Do we papa?" She says holding a bit of harrys t shirt.

"Well, I can't because I'm not a solicitor." I start "but. My friend is and hes coming to see you now. So he can help" I whisper as though it's some big secret.

"Okay. Thank you Mister niall" she whispers back.  
"You're welcome" I also whisper.  
"Why are we whisperin?" She whispers.  
"I don't know" I whisper.

She bursts out laughin and it makes my job worth it.

 

I answer the phones and what not as the meeting takes place. And say good bye to harry and passion as they leave.

"Bye Mister niall. Thank you for the tea"  
"It's okay. Bye passion"

....

Harry pov

Once in the car, I head home with a very awake child.

The week goes slow, Louis calls me a few times to get more details and ask how things are. They're the same as ever. Zayn does absolutely nothing in the house or to help fund us living in the house and nothing to raise his daughter.

It's gotten to the point where passions doesn't even acknowledge him anymore. Despite him being in the same house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I forgot to say:  
> Harry is 28  
> Zayn is 30  
> Niall is 20  
> Louis is 32  
> Liam is 30
> 
> :)

Harry pov

All in all the divorce isn't as messy as it could have been. Louis is very professional but also very form in getting me custody over passion.

"Hi harry how are you doing" Louis asks as he shakes my hand, he shakes passions as well to make her feel included. It's a bit annoying having to bring her to these meetings, she's very good and sits patiently but I feel bad for her having to waist her time, I don't have anyone else to look after the though.

"Good thank you, yourself?"  
"I'm very well thank you. So in terms of the case. I've been in touch with zayns solicitors in terms of what his requests are. I've informed them of our requests to see if we can meet in the middle. He has refused mediation, which is basically us two and zayn and his solicitor sitting down and reasoning/ ironing out the differences and coming to an agreement. But, he has said he will hand you over full custody of your daughter and sign over any legal rights he has, to you, if you sign over the house. Now I have the contract here-"

"-I'll sign it. He can have it. I don't care. I want my daughter, he can keep anything else, but not her" I rush out.

"I thought you'd say that. However, so that you and passion have somewhere to stay while you find a more permanent home, I have requested you to get 30% of the current value of the house. Zayn has agreed and signed. Meaning he will give you £120,000 from the house. It's not loads considering it is a £400,000 house. But it's ensured you have passion."

"Thank you so much- I cant even- oh my God thank you"

"Don't worry, it's not a problem. I also deal with conveyancing so if you do find a property you would like to buy, I am happy to act for you."

"Thank you"

"It's okay. Really, that's the reason I got into this job, to even out the playing field"

After signing the documents and giving louis my bank details for the money to be transferred we head out.

"The money will take 24 hours to clear, if I can help with anything else, please let me know"

"Thank you"

 

It's 5:30 when we get home. We get home to a load of bags in the drive way and the locks changed. Theres a note on the door.

 

My house.  
Bye bye.

 

Shit. I check my online banking to see £12.94 in my account. That wont even buy a B&B room.

I think of all the people I can call, mum - in new Zealand - phone bill wont cover the call.  
Dad - No idea where he is  
Josh - moved to London.

 

"Papa are we sleeping in the car then?"  
"No! No darling. Let papa think please"  
"M kay. Mister niall said he will help if he can"

I get us back in the car, belt up and head over to the office. I know it's in appropriate but I have no one else who can help me.

"Harry, did you forget something?"  
"No. Erm is- louis here?"  
"He's left for a conference in Birmingham about 40 minutes ago. Is there something I can help with?" He looks genuinely concerned.

"I don't- we don't- I. I can't -"  
"Zayn locked the door and papa said we can't sleep in the car"  
"He's changed the locks?"

I nod my head. "I'm- I dont have- I'm a bit cash trapped till the house money cleas tomorrow" I mumble. I feel so embarrassed that I can't even provide a roof over my daughter head. It makes me want to cry. It wouldnt have been a problem as I get paid from work in 3 days, but I went food shopping and zayn has been eating the food but contributin nothing towards the bills. And with the mortgage on top of that.

"Don't take this as a creepy thing, I promise it's not. You could stay with me. I have a 2 bedroomed apartment, I mean it's not much but it beats sleeping in the car" he mumbles, nervously.

"Thanks mister niall. Papa let's stay there. Mister niall is nice. I don't want you to cry again papa"

"I couldn't do that-"

"-You can. Honestly what's the alternative? Sleep in the car? Sure as adults we do that but not with a young child. Plus I've made a curry for tea and there's too much for me to eat on my own" he smiles.

"Thank you. Just one night I promise"  
"Okay, as long as you need"

 

We get to nialls and he's right, it isn't much. The inside is decorated lovely, very modern but it's pretty small

 

"So any girlfriend that will question a child being here?" I laugh as he sets the table.  
"Haha I'm like you. Not that way inclined. But no. No boyfriends either."

"Mister niall? Do you fancy boys like my papa does?"  
"I do yes" he smiles.  
"Cool. Can I color"  
"Course. Theres some toys over there. And colors in that box. They're my nephews but he doesn't visit much"

"I'm going to draw my papa. Smiling. Cos you haven't smily-eded for a-ages"  
"Smiled" I correct her "and I'm smiling now" I laugh.

"But then you might keep smiling forever"  
"Of course he will. You just have to draw the smily mouth really big" niall says, stirring the curry.

 

After tea I get passion ready for bed and read her a story. One she's asleep I head down and niall hands me a glass of wine.

"Here. You've earned it"  
"Thank you" I say, sinking in to the sofa.

We talk for a bit and start watching a film until niall falls asleep. His body falls sideways so he sort of flops with his legs crossed. They uncross and he tucks them up. I haven't noticed how pretty he is until now. He's like a natural pretty, not forced or covered in filters, but naturally gorgeous.

"Niall? Are you going up to bed?" I mumble, shaking him slightly.  
"No. You have my room. I'm okay here" he looks at me briefly then falls back so sleep.

I grab a throw from the other sofa and cover him over, turn the tv off before going up to bed.

His bed is an absolute cloud. I just sink and before I know it, I'm asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy leaving this here, anyone object??


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone requested a Ziall interaction and I an idea literally popped into my brain so in doing this as opposed to my maths work

Niall pov

"No you're not listening to me. I need a house as soon as possible, I'm- No. No! Don't put me on- hold" Harry sighs, laying his head on the table. Passion laughs as his hair falls around him.

"Pick up. Please" he whispers. He lifts his head up and I can see him blink away tears, looking away so passion doesn't see them.

"Harry?" I ask tentively, he looks at me. "How about I take little miss out for lunch while you sort this? Bit easier to concentrate?" I offer, not saying her name in case he says no.

"I- I couldn't ask you to-"  
"-You're not. I'm offering. You stay here and sort this out okay. I have bath salts and bath bombs in the third draw down upstairs so help yourself if you need to relax. We'll be back in say, 2 hours?"  
"Thank you." He says, eyes locking with mine.

"Hey, passion? How about we go out for lunch while papa sorts the boring stuff out? My treat, you can have anything you want"

"Mc'non'as"  
"Mcdonalds it is" I smile.

I have the car sea from my nephew in the boot so I put that in the car and strap her in.

We head off to meadow hall.

We get to mcdonalds and it's not as busy as I imagined it to be.

"What do you want Posh?" I ask nickname slipping out  
"Nuggets and chips please. And orange juice and dairy milk-flufery"

"Kids nugget and chips with fresh orange and a dairy milk McFlurry please. And ill have a plain big Mac, no cheese. With a coke please"

"Come on posh" I say as I take the tray in one hand and here hand in the other.

"I'm not posh. Is it a nickle name?"  
"Nick name yeah"I laugh, opening her drink.

 

After lunch we do a bit of shopping, I get roped into buying her a Justin beiber doll for a tenner and she doesn't stop smiling. I also pick up a bottle of wine for harry, after the day he's had, he's gona need it.

 

"Right posh, do you need the loo?" I ask before we head back.  
She stands there thinking like I'd asked her to solve global warming and shes working out how to.

"I think so"  
"Good enough, let's go" I laugh, knowing what kids and their bladders are like.

I can't go in the girls and dont want to take her in the mens. Theres a single unisex toilet so we go in there.

"Can you do it?"  
"Yep" she smiles.

"Right, ill wait outside okay, bit I'm not locking the door, if you need me shout okay?"

"Okay Na-yal"  
I smile and wait outside.

 

I hear a wolf whistle before "Hey good looking" a tanned, rather attractive man says as I keep my hand on the handle. I roll my eyes and don't dignify him with a response.

"What's up sweet cheeks? Not getting any?"  
"IM not a dog" I snap.  
"Maybe you're a cat because Me-ow" he says wiggling his eyebrows at me.  
"Oh my god. They actually get worse" I sigh.

"Posh, you okay babe?" I shout.  
"Yep"

"You have a kid? Are you even old enough? You're like 15"  
"Then that makes you a pedophile for hitting on a minor. Luckily for you I'm 20. Now piss off."

"I would but you're gorgeous and I really want to fuck you into next week-"  
"-Don't bother. Don't even finish that sentence. I'm not interested"

"You're intriguing"  
"Well someone swallowed a dictionary.Can you even spell that?" I sass.

"I-I. No. Probably not. But-"  
"Done Na-yal"

I open the door and she walks out fully dressed with soapy hands.

"Passion? What are you doing with MY daughter?" He snaps.  
Posh flinches and reaches up for me to pick her up, I do. She rests her head on my shoulder and mumbles "zayn old dada. Make-d papa cry lots"

"I'm looking after her while harry finds somewhere to live. Because his ex is an arse who only thinks about himself" I snap, before walking off.

"Don't like zayn no more"  
"Me neither posh. It's okay, you're safe with me, you know that right?" She nods. "Lets go see papa"


	5. Chapter 5

Harry pov

I'm livid. Niall and passion have just got back, and I'm informed they ran into zayn?!?

"She didn't talk to him and I took her away from him as soon as I knew who he was" niall whispers, fingers fiddling with the hem of his t shirt.

"I know. Thanks for taking her. Was pointless anyway. It takes 6 to 8 weeks to complete a purchase on a house and that's if nothing goes wrong."

"Harry you can stay here-"  
"For 8 weeks?" I ask skeptical.  
"I said as long as you need and I ment it"  
"You Niall horan- are too good for this world"  
"I try" he laughs.

"I'll contribute to food and what not."  
"You dont-"  
"-Yes. Yes I do" I say. I have to draw the line somewhere.

 

I have work at the bakery, luckily they know what's going on so fit my hours around passions being at school. Thank got the half terms over.

In between viewing houses, work and passion I'm exhausted. How the hell do single parents do this on a full time basis. Niall is helping out with her, which is lovely because he doesn't have to, but hes back at work as well now. Working 8-6 4 days a week.

 

"Papa? Is Na-yal my new daddy?"  
I choke on my coffee as we're sataround the table for pizza and chips.  
"Erm- no babe. He's just really nice and we're staying here. While we sort our new home."  
"Is Na-yal moving to our new house"  
"No posh, i have to look after my house" niall helps by saying.

"Can we visit you?"  
"Course. All the time. And ill come see you both. If papa doesn't mind"  
"I don't mind" I say, a little too quickly.  
He just smiles and sips his tea.

 

"I'll wash up" I offer as niall clears the plates.  
"Sure?"  
"Yeah, you did tea" 

 

After I've finished washing up I collapse on the sofa. Thank God its Saturday tomorrow. Niall offered me to just share his bed 'were grown ups. I'm sure we can share a bed'. But I don't want to confuse passion when she already thinks nialls her new dad.

We take turns sleeping on the couch.

I'm awoken to passion watching The Simpsons.  
"Too early posh" I groan and roll over.  
"That's what Na-yal calls me"  
"Shit so it is."  
"I like it. I like him too. Do you like him papa?"  
"He's a nice person, yes I do"  
"Do you like him, like you liked zayn?"

I note she doesn't call him baba anymore.

"I- maybe a little" I confess.  
"We should make him breakfast in the bed"  
"Okay" I laugh

 

I get everything cooking, sausages, bacon, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, fried bread, fried onions, beans- and let passion do the toast (I assist obviously).

"Okay, go wake him up, ill follow with these" I say, picking up the tray of food. I've put all the food in separate bowls with side plates so we can help ourselves. Along with a tea for niall, a coffee for me and juice for the princess.

I rest the food on the cupboard as I see passions sat next to niall on the bed.

 

Niall is on his stomache with his arms under the pillow and face down. His hair, as usual, is all over the place. The duvet settled just above him bum. I know I shouldn't - especially with my daughter in the room- but I get ideas with niall on his stomache.

"Na-yal. Wakey wakey. We have food"  
A sleepy face looks around and settles on me before flopping with a sleepy smile.

"M'kay" he mutters.  
"Na-yal! Wake up" posh laughs.

He scrubs his hands over his face and rolls onto his back. The duvet slips a little more and I relieved yet slightly disappointed that hes wearing boxers.

 

Breakfast goes with out any problems as does the rest of the week. My main concern is how attached passion is to niall. Theres the niggling thought in the back of my mind, reminding me we're leaving soon, but I actually don't want to. I like it here. It feels like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is great!!
> 
> Prompts are open!


	6. Chapter 6

Niall pov

"Na-yal my papa likes you."  
"I like him too" I smile, slightly confused at the random statement. We're out buying new school shoes as she's lost the left one of the pair she used to own.

"No. He likes you like he liked zayn 'afore the 'vorce"  
"Oh does he now?" I ask, more interested than before.  
"Yep he told me. Are you and papa getting married?"  
"Erm no. No posh. We aren't even together." I stutter.

"Well duh, he's at work. But are you?"  
"No- no- I mean- we aren't dating. Like papa and zayn used to"  
"Good. Zayn shouted at papa. Make-d him cry lots"  
"What. What did he shout at papa for?"  
"Lots of things. 'Tea not on the table'" she mimics, pointing her finger 'no beers in the house'.

I frown and get her some different shoes to try.

"Did he shout at you?"  
"Some times" she shrugs "but then papa shouted back."  
"If zayn shouted at papa, did papa shout back?"  
"No. Only when he shouted at me. I like these shoes"

"Me too posh. Have a walk, see if they hurt"  
"Good, all fluffy on my toes"

"Do you want these ones?"  
"Please. And a mcflufery"  
"Okay, since you've been good"

She grabs my hand and we head off towards the till.

"Did papa give-d you the pennies for my shoes?"  
"No posh, papas at work, remember?"  
"So you stole them?" She asks stopping dead.

"No.I paid for them. Here." I say, handing her the receipt. "This bit here says I bought them"

"Okay. Mcflufery?"  
"McFlurry it is"

 

"So. Posh? How would you mind if me an papa started dating? Like papa and zayn before the arguments?"

"I don't think you can shout. I've never heard you. But Id like it"

"You'd be happy with that?"  
"Yep. You buy me ice cream"

I just laugh and head off to meet harry after work.

 

"Hey passion, niall, what are you guys doing here?" Harry grins giving posh a big hug.

"Niall fancies you" posh smiles, going to sit on a chair.  
"Does he now?" Harry asks looking at me, my face flushes.

"We got her some new shoes" I try to distract him by showing him them.

"They're nice, thanks for taking her. Let me give you the money-"  
"-Nah its covered. Honest. It's fine"

"Okay, take out in on me tonight" he offers  
"Great" I grin.

"Na-yal and papa sitting in the tree. K -s-s-s-s-p." Passions sings.

We both flush and the little old lady at the table smiles at us.

"So, was she fibbing, when she said you fancy me?"  
"I-well-not-not really- i- no. No she wasn't"I confess.

 

The next thing I know his lips are against mine, there's a hand on my waist and one cupping my jaw. I kiss back immediately, softly and slowly. Theres no rush. No urgency. We don't ask for entrance, just keep it simple, clean and classy.

 

"Now is Na-yal my daddy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm satisfied to leave this here now :)

**Author's Note:**

> How are you liking this so far? ?
> 
> -Riley


End file.
